Possessive over His Obsession
by Nihon mania
Summary: TRADUCTION de Ode1990. "Tu es à moi", murmura-t-il avec possession. Il m'embrassa dans le creux de l'oreille, m'envoyant des frissons incontrôlables le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Bien que je haïssais l'idée de lui appartenir, je savais qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres choix.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

NDA : Il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION de "Possessive over his obsession" de Ode1990 qui a gentiment accepté de me laisser la traduire.

J'espère que vous serez satisfait(e)s de ma traduction !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire pour que je sache si je peux la continuer ;)

* * *

Prologue

Désormais, ma vie ne m'appartenait plus. Et ceci depuis que je suis arrivée dans cette ville insupportable nommée Forks. Je n'y étais pas depuis plus d'une heure que ma vie était déjà devenue un enfer. Qui aurait cru que Charlie était voisin avec un total psychopathe ? Peut-être que si l'on m'avait prévenue, je ne serais pas allongée, terrifiée, dans un endroit censé être mon refuge. J'entendis des bruits familiers venant de la fenêtre. Le verrou était cassé, donnant l'opportunité à quiconque d'entrer par effraction dans ma petite maison au charme désué.

On doit être complètement fou pour tenter d'entrer dans la maison du chef de la police, mais cela ne l'a jamais arrêté. Rien ne l'a jamais fait. J'écoutai la fenêtre s'ouvrir en grinçant et le vent frais s'engouffrer dans la pièce accompagné du diable en personne. Ses pas étaient assez légers pour ne pas réveiller Charlie, mais assez lourds pour accélérer mon pouls. Chaque pas était délibéré et assourdi je tentais de ne pas penser à sa démarche menaçante alors qu'il s'approchait de moi.

Je fermai les yeux et priai pour que le cauchemar qu'est devenue ma vie s'achève. Comment ma vie a-t-elle changé aussi brusquement ? Ce n'était pas supposé être comme cela. Je pensais que j'aurais pu prendre un nouveau départ en déménageant chez Charlie. Pour finalement changer ma perspective de la vie et sortir de ma coquille dans laquelle je me cachais. Mais ça, c'était jusqu'à ce que je rencontre la seule personne qui ne me donnerait pas la chance de simplement pouvoir le faire.

Je sentis ses doigts effleurer mon épaule nue, l'embrassant légèrement là où les manches de mon débardeur avaient glissé. Il repoussa gentiment les cheveux de mon visage, parcourant ses longs doigts à travers la masse de boucles qui torsadaient au niveau de ma taille. Ma respiration s'accéléra quand je sentis le lit s'enfoncer sous moi. Il grimpa dans le lit et tira sur les couvertures.

Il m'enveloppa progressivement dans ses bras, enfonçant sa tête dans mes cheveux.

« Je suis désolé pour avoir mis autant de temps, amour, mais je promets de ne plus jamais te laisser seule trop longtemps », murmura-t-il de sa voix calme et douce, alors qu'il embrassait mon cou. Je ne dis rien lorsqu'il continua à poser des baisers tendres le long de ma peau nue. Il caressa mon bras de haut en bas d'une manière apaisante. Chacun de ses touchers me donnait la chair de poule.

C'était notre rituel chaque nuit, quelque chose que j'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir autorisé. Je connaissais à peine l'homme qui se glissait à travers ma fenêtre le soir et grimpait sur mon lit, mais à présent, je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour l'arrêter. Je l'ai combattu tellement fort pour garder mon indépendance je l'ai vraiment fait, mais chaque fois que j'essayais de l'arrêter, il devenait plus fort et plus persistant. « Tu m'appartiens » sa voix disait en échos dans ma tête, m'avertissant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir de cet enfer. Il en eu finalement assez de mon silence et me retourna de manière à ce que je sois étendue sur le dos.

Edward se positionna de façon à me surplomber, me regardant droit dans les yeux. « Salut, beauté », murmura-t-il, enroulant ses doigts dans une de mes boucles. Je levai les yeux et regardai ses yeux verts. Je remarquai que ses bras se trouvaient de chaque côté de ma tête, me piégeant, m'obligeant à le regarder. Il n'aimait pas être ignoré. Je ne l'ai pas découvert de la manière la plus agréable. Je frémis à ce souvenir et ravalai mon hystérie.

« Salut », répondis-je d'une petite voix.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'Edward n'était pas magnifique que j'avais envie de courir dans la direction opposée, au contraire. C'était sa complète domination et sa nature possessive qui me faisait peur pour chaque seconde de ma vie. « Tu comprends que tu appartiens à moi et à moi seulement, pas vrai ? » Je me mordis la lèvre, me rappelant que Jake avait failli être battu à mort. J'acquiesçai lentement, sentant les larmes couler le long de mon visage au souvenir de ce jour épouvantable. « Bien, parce que rien ni personne ne viendra jamais se mettre entre nous, tu es à moi. Dis-le ! » grogna-t-il, me faisant tressaillir.

« Je suis à toi », murmurai-je. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes dans un baiser brutal et possessif. Ses lèvres étaient douces et mouillées et ma tête me lançait, mais je n'étais pas capable de dire si c'était dû au manque d'air ou à l'effet qu'il produisait sur moi. Sa respiration était chaude et sentait la menthe, cela aurait été complètement enivrant si ses mains n'agrippaient pas mon cuir chevelu. Edward bougea ses lèvres avec les miennes jusqu'au moment où il me mordit la lèvre, me faisant crier de surprise. Il n'hésita pas à fourrer sa langue jusqu'au fond de ma gorge, ne me laissant même pas de temps pour protester. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pu... J'ai appris dès le premier jour à suivre Edward dans le baiser et à l'embrasser en retour avec autant de passion et de désespoir que lui, ou sinon en souffrir les conséquences.

Je commençais à ne plus avoir de souffle, mais Edward continua en mettant plus de force dans le baiser. Mes bras reposaient inertes à mes côtés et mes mains empoignaient le draps de toute leur force, voulant le repousser. Après une minute passée à me débattre, Edward finit par me relâcher, plaçant son front contre le mien. Je haletai, prenant le plus d'air possible dans mes poumons. « Tu te souviens de ça, amour ». Il m'embrassa sur le nez et s'installa à côté de moi, me tenant de façon à ce que ma tête reposât sur son torse.

Je voulais simplement que cela finisse. Etre de nouveau Bella Swan et non la propriété d'Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

NDA : Hey ! Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre plus que long ! ^^ Avec en prime, un Edward très dominateur...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;)

_Enjoy_

* * *

Chanson : Welcome Home - Radioactive

Chapitre I : Bienvenue à la maison

POV de Bella Swan

J'ai fait mes adieux au soleil, ainsi qu'au désert aride qui fut ma maison pendant les six dernières années. Je vais manquer la chaleur, le ciel bleu clair et l'animation de la ville, mais plus que tout, je vais manquer la vie que je m'étais créée ici. Tout cela était un petit sacrifice que j'étais prête à faire. Je m'exilais dans un endroit où il pleuvait à flot toute l'année : dans la Péninsule Olympique au nord-ouest de Washington, une petite ville nommée Forks enfouie dans la forêt à l'extérieur de Seattle.

C'est là que ma vie a commencé, et c'est là que les cauchemars m'ont pris l'innocence de ma jeunesse. Je m'étais promis de ne plus y retourner, que mes jours de tourment étaient terminés, mais je suis là, roulant à travers la petite ville verte.

Le trajet en voiture avec Charlie s'est fait de manière gênée et c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Je ne l'avais pas vu ni lui avait parlé pendant plus d'un an à cause de la distance et de la relation abjecte que nous entretenions. Même lorsque j'étais jeune, discuter avec Charlie n'était pas aisé, j'avais seulement deux ans quand Charlie et Renée ont divorcé.

Renée ne supportait pas de vivre dans une petite ville et Charlie ne voulait pas quitter mes grand-parents qui étaient très malades à l'époque. Renée a donc décidé de partir et elle dit à Charlie : « Ça ne fonctionne plus, je suis désolée Charlie, laisse-moi simplement partir. » Sur ces derniers mots, elle partit avec moi, laissant derrière elle l'homme qu'elle avait juré un jour être l'amour de sa vie.

Je n'en veux pas à elle ou à Charlie pour les erreurs qu'ils ont commises. Je n'allais simplement pas suivre leurs pas.

Je jouais avec la fermeture éclair de ma veste et regardais la masse verte à l'extérieur de la fenêtre. Je me demandais s'il n'y avait que ça à Forks, du vert. « Euh, j'ai refait ta chambre, tu sais, j'ai changé le canapé-lit puisqu'il était plus vieux que ta grand-mère. Je n'ai touché à rien, j'ai uniquement changé le lit et j'ai mis un ancien bureau qui traînait dans le coin », marmonna Charlie en se massant l'arrière du cou et tournant ses yeux vers moi.

J'avais l'impression qu'il s'attendait à ce que je me mette en colère, comme j'avais l'habitude lorsque je venais lui rendre visite. Bien sûr, j'avais alors quatre ans et je ne voulais pas aller pêcher avec lui pendant dix heures d'affilée, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit un problème aujourd'hui, même si Charlie en pensait différemment.

« Je suis sûre que ce sera bien », dis-je en haussant les épaules et regardai Charlie se détendre un peu dans son siège. Je roulai des yeux mentalement et posai ma tête contre l'appui-tête de sa voiture de police. Il était le chef de la police pour les gens biens de Forks et un des inconvénients d'être sa fille était les attentes qui en découlaient. J'étais sûre que toute la ville était au courant de mon arrivée je pouvais déjà entendre les rumeurs « La fille du chef de police est finalement rentrée chez elle ».

Ce n'était pas la pire chose, non, loin de là. C'est que je vais devoir me faire accompagner par la voiture de police bleue et blanche. Ça allait forcément attirer l'attention de mes pairs. Je réprimai un gémissement et regardai Charlie se garer sur une petite place derrière un vieux fourgon rouge. « Quelqu'un est-il supposé être ici ? »

« Non. Je, euh, t'ais acheté une sorte de cadeau de bienvenue », marmonna Charlie timidement, les oreilles virant au rose pâle, signe incontestable de son embarras.

Charlie et moi n'avons pas tellement partagé de moments intimes. C'était toujours une sorte d'amour silencieux que nous avions l'un envers l'autre.

Après avoir inspecté la bête en face de moi, je pouvais vraiment m'imaginer dedans. Les pare-chocs pouvaient à eux seuls enlever n'importe quel véhicule sur mon chemin ! Je me mordis la lèvre. « Merci », murmurai-je, replaçant des cheveux derrière mes oreilles.

Charlie grogna avant de sauter hors de la voiture de police. Je restai assise pendant une minute, essayant de réunir assez de courage pour jeter un coup d'œil à la maison d'à côté. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle j'avais évité Forks pendant 3 ans, pour laquelle toutes les cellules de mon corps étaient de nouveau en vie. Je pris une grande respiration et levai les yeux au niveau de la maison blanche fraîchement repeinte. Cela ressemblait à la même chose que lorsque j'étais partie. Le porche panoramique, la porte rouge cerise et les contours bleu marine des fenêtres. C'était la plus belle maison sur deux districts et les gens qui y vivaient étaient tout aussi beaux.

« Bella, tu comptes rester assise ici toute la journée ou est-ce tu veux venir ? » demanda Charlie, attrapant mon seul sac. Je soupirai et sortis à contre-cœur sous la bruine, puis je suivis Charlie à l'intérieur de la maison.

La maison de Charlie n'était pas grand-chose. Renée avait fait un peu de décoration au début de leur mariage en fait, c'était le seul moment de leur court mariage. L'extérieur de la maison avait besoin d'être repeint c'était blanc, un peu décrépi et il y avait un petit perron. C'était seulement une maison à deux chambres, mais il y avait assez d'espace pour Charlie et moi.

Les petits changements dans la maison avaient tous été faits par Renée, et Charlie n'avaient pas prévu de changer quoi que ce soit. Renée s'était assurée d'avoir mis sa touche personnelle dans chaque pièce. La cuisine était d'un jaune ensoleillé, créant une lumière artificielle au sein de la petite pièce. La table en chêne était petite et ses chaises étaient mal assorties.

Le salon n'était pas très joli. La seule chose que Renée avait pu faire pour l'améliorer fut d'ajouter un tapis vert de seconde main, cela rendait le La-Z-Boy* et le canapé plus que déjà usés un peu plus accueillants. Il y avait une seule salle de bain, une chose déplaisante que j'avais appris à accepter il y a longtemps.

Charlie porta mon sac jusqu'en haut. Je me traînais derrière lui, regardant silencieusement autour de moi les pièces familières. « Hm, c'est bon », marmonna Charlie. Il plaça le sac sur mon lit double tout juste acquis. La pièce était exactement comme je me rappelais des murs bleu clair, des rideaux avec des rayures jaunes et du parquet posé au sol. J'étais sûre que le sol cachait toujours mon journal intime.

Charlie se tenait debout, gêné, au milieu de la pièce. Je me balançais d'un pied sur l'autre, attendant qu'il reçoive le message comme quoi je pouvais me débrouiller à partir d'ici. « Je vais simplement… », laissai-je traîner en montrant mon sac.

« Euh, ok. Je vais te laisser t'installer », répondit Charlie, se précipitant en-dehors de la pièce.

Je déballais la petite collection de livres que j'avais apportée et ma modeste garde-robe, tout ça en moins d'une heure. J'étais sur le point de faire un brin de toilette dans la salle de bain lorsque Charlie m'interrompit. « Bells, Esmée nous a invité à dîner en compagnie des autres Cullen ce soir. C'est une sorte de fête de bienvenue ou j'sais pas comment elle appelle ça », souffla-t-il, en roulant pratiquement des yeux. « Bref, elle nous veut là-bas dans vingt minutes », ajouta Charlie par-dessus son épaule en partant pour aller se préparer.

Je restai au milieu du couloir. Mes mains étaient moites et mon corps tremblait à l'idée de rencontrer le garçon, ou devrais-je dire l'homme, qui m'avait volé la gaieté de mon enfance.

**Flashback**

**( L'été de mes huit ans )**

_Je me souviens exactement quand tout a commencé de chaque petit détail de l'été qui aura changé ma vie à tout jamais. J'avais huit ans quand la maison vacante à côté de la mienne fut occupée pour la première fois en trois ans. Je regardais avec curiosité dans mon jardin, assise sous ma cabane dans l'arbre à peine construite. C'était la façon de Charlie d'essayer de me persuader d'aimer ce lieu dépourvu de soleil. Mais même avec ça, je n'arrivais pas à accepter au fond de moi cet endroit pluvieux. _

_Charlie et Renée s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient plus supporter l'idée de passer une minute de plus sous le même toit. J'avais seulement quatre ans lorsqu'il a été décidé pour moi que je passerai mon année scolaire avec Renée dans la Californie ensoleillée et mes vacances d'été avec Charlie, dans la ville morne de Forks à Washington. _

_Peu importe l'état ou la ville dans lequel je me trouvais, j'étais absolument et complètement seule. J'étais habituée à la solitude. Avec Renée qui sortait en compagnie de ses amis ou de ses petit-copains et Charlie qui était joignable à tous moments, j'ai appris très tôt à me contenter de moi-même. _

_Je tapotai la tarte de boue dans mon assiette de service à thé ébréché et essuyai le résidu qui restait sur mon pantalon déjà tâché. _

_Je devais être tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je n'avais entendu personne approcher. « Est-ce que je peux jouer, moi aussi ? » s'enquit une voix douce._

_Je levai les yeux et plaçai une main au-dessus d'eux pour bloquer le soleil inhabituel et vis un garçon d'à peu près mon âge, me regardant avec intérêt. Il avait la couleur de cheveux la plus étrange que je n'avais jamais vue. C'était la couleur des pennies que j'avais dans ma tirelire jaune dans ma chambre. Des mèches rouges et marrons, mélangées à des cheveux blonds qui brillaient au soleil. Ses yeux étaient aussi verts que la mousse qui recouvrait les rochers jonchant le sol de la forêt à côté. Son visage rond et ses joues étaient si pâles que ses lèvres rouge sombre en ressortaient beaucoup plus._

_J'étais excitée d'avoir quelqu'un qui veuille vraiment jouer avec moi. Je me redressai en bondissant légèrement. Mais lorsque je remarquai ses vêtements fraîchement repassés et ses chaussures noires luisantes, je sus qu'il n'allait pas être très amusant. « Je suis Edward Cullen, ma famille et moi avons juste déménagé ici. » Il pointa du doigt la maison blanche fraîchement repeinte qui appartint un temps à M et Mme Marks avant que ceux-ci meurent brusquement._

_« Es-tu en train de jouer à papa et maman ? » demanda-t-il, s'agenouillant pour récupérer la tarte de boue mouillée recouverte d'herbes et de saletés. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, c'est-à-dire de 10 bons centimètres de plus que moi, il sourit. « Si tu veux, je peux être le papa et toi tu peux faire la maman. Est-ce que ça va être notre maison ? » questionna-t-il, me regardant droit dans les yeux avec une lueur étrange dans les siens._

_Pour un enfant de huit ans, je pouvais déjà dire que ce garçon allait être exigeant et persistant. Je triturai ma lèvre inférieure et tripotai l'ourlet de ma chemise toute sale. J'attendis qu'il s'ennuie de mon traitement silencieux. Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas d'amis. J'en voulais, seulement, il y avait comme des vibrations malfaisantes qui se dégageaient de cet enfant._

_Il leva les yeux vers ma cabane dans l'arbre avec un sourire en coin sur les lèvres et étudia les fleurs peintes et les empreintes de main qui remplissaient les murs. Après un regard rempli d'excitation, Edward rencontre de nouveaux mes yeux, et si cela était encore possible, son sourire s'agrandit davantage. Celui-ci était magnifique et mon ventre fit un léger bond. Cependant, quelque chose derrière ses yeux me fit reculer d'un pas. Je baissai rapidement la tête avec timidité afin que mes cheveux sombres fassent un rideau autour de mon visage rouge._

_J'étais troublée par les sentiments contradictoires que je ressentais. Une partie de moi voulait donner une chance à Edward de pouvoir être mon ami, alors que l'autre moitié voulait que je m'enfuie tant qu'il était encore temps._

_Je jetai un regard au superbe garçon et vis ses sourcils cuivrés froncer de confusion à mes gestes. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » interrogea-t-il. Je secouai ma tête. Le regard sombre dans ses yeux le rendait menaçant._

_Je l'ai mis en colère contre moi à cause de ma fausse timidité. « Quoi ! cria-t-il, je n'ai pas de poux, si c'est ce dont tu as peur. » Il gonfla son torse avec énervement, me tendant l'assiette chinoise rose que j'avais laissée à côté de ma vieille poupée 'Molly Mop'. C'était un cadeau de ma Grand-mère Swan juste avant qu'elle meure. Ce fut le dernier cadeau qu'elle m'offrit avant de décéder paisiblement dans son sommeil._

_Molly Mop avait des cheveux en laine orange qui étaient emmêlés à force d'avoir été jetés par terre et de mignons yeux bleus elle portait une légère robe verte faite à partir du vieux tablier de Grand-mère Swan. Celle-ci était à présent couverte de boue._

_Je dépassai Edward silencieusement et attrapai mon immonde poupée. Je dédaignai la tarte de boue qu'il me tendait. Je connaissais trop bien son genre, il serait un ami aujourd'hui jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un groupe de garçons de son âge, puis il se moquerait de moi plus tard pour n'importe quel secret que j'aurai partagé avec lui. « Eh ! Ne m'ignore pas ! » cria-t-il stupéfait. Il était certainement le genre d'enfant qui n'avait jamais eu personne refusant de devenir son ami. Je me sentis coupable de devoir être cet enfant mais je ne voulais pas l'humiliation et le mal qui me tomberaient dessus après qu'il est trouvé d'autres amis mieux que moi._

_Je fis semblant de ne pas voir le regard blessé sur son visage alors que je lui tournai le dos et m'avançais vers l'intérieur, emportant Molly Mop avec moi. J'avais la tête baissée désirant cacher la déception qui commençait à s'installer._

_J'avais seulement fait quelques pas à travers le jardin quand je sentis mes cheveux être tirés à leur racine. Je criai, choquée. Il me poussa et je finis étendue sur le dos. Je tentais de réunir assez de force dans mes poings pour déterminer quel était le poids qui me maintenait dans ma position. Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois, réalisant qu'Edward Cullen se tenait au-dessus de moi. L'herbe humide commença à mouiller ma chemise bleu marine, m'envoyant un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale._

_Je ne pouvais pas dire si c'était dû à la fraîcheur de l'herbe ou à la froideur venant du garçon énervé au-dessus de moi._

_Edward me regarda avec le même sourire en coin qu'il avait tout à l'heure, seulement cette fois-ci il paraissait plus sinistre qu'heureux. « Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'ignorer ». Il secoua sa tête et s'approcha de plus près, rendant difficile de regarder ailleurs que dans ses yeux pénétrants. « Maintenant, tu vas répondre à toutes mes questions et nous jouerons ensuite, ok ? » J'acquiesçai désespérément, déjà terrifiée par le garçon que je venais de rencontrer seulement quelques minutes auparavant._

_Il sembla apprécier ma coopération. Il ne paraissait toujours pas complètement convaincu sur le fait que je ne m'enfuirai pas, il maintint donc mes bras le long de mon corps. Je gémis tellement sa poigne s'était durcie, et plus je me tortillais, plus il resserait sa prise. _

_« Bon, quel est ton nom ? »_

_« Bella… Bella Swan », pleurnichais-je, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. Le mélange de sentiments que je ressentais tout à l'heure se confirma. Ce garçon frôlait la folie._

_Edward sourit. « Tu as un joli nom », murmura-t-il, presque pour lui. « Tu es jolie ». Il fixa mes yeux, qui n'avaient rien de spécial._

_J'étais simplement une petite fille ennuyante avec des yeux marron foncé et des cheveux sombres. J'avais une peau pâle qui rivalisait avec celle d'une poupée en porcelaine. J'étais petite, pas comme les filles de ma classe en Californie. Mes lèvres étaient inégales, ma lèvre supérieure était un peu plus pleine que celle inférieure. Je ressemblais juste à Renée, sauf qu'elle était beaucoup plus jolie. Alors pourquoi ce garçon était-il si fasciné par moi ? _

_Il secoua sa tête après m'avoir fixer audacieusement pendant une minute. « Quel âge as-tu ? » demanda-t-il, penchant sa tête avec curiosité._

_« Huit ans », boudais-je, désirant que cette interrogation se termine._

_« Moi aussi ! » s'exclama Edward, me secouant presque à cause de son excitation à propos de nos deux âges similaires. « A quelle date est ton anniversaire ? Le mien est le 20 juin »._

_« Le 13 septembre », répondis-je automatiquement._

_Il acquiesça pour lui et sourit. « Bien, parce que le garçon est toujours supposé être plus vieux et plus grand que la fille », répondit-il avec impudence._

_Je carrai mes épaules le mieux que je pus et relevai le menton. « Eh bien, ma maman est plus âgée que mon papa ». Cela ne plut pas à Edward il enfonça ses ongles plus profondément dans ma peau. Je criai à cause de la douleur et le suppliais d'arrêter._

_Je fis de mon mieux pour m'extraire de sa poigne impressionnante, mais cela ne faisait que renforcer sa prise. « Arrête Bella, ou je vais te blesser encore plus », me prévint-il. Je reniflai et me relaxer, attendant que la torture se termine._

_Edward me regardait. « S'il te plaît, laisse-moi partir Edward, s'il te plaît ». Un sanglot brisé traversa mes lèvres et je me sentais si humiliée de ne pas pouvoir faire mieux pour me libérer._

_Mes larmes obscurcissaient ma vision, m'empêchant de voir qu'Edward me fixait. « Arrête de pleurer Bella, tu vas nous attirer des ennuis ». Je pleurai encore plus fort, espérant attirer l'attention. « Arrête ça maintenant ! » grogna-t-il. Il attrapa mes cheveux dans son poing et tira dessus jusqu'à ce que je pousse un cri perçant._

_Mes mains étaient finalement libres de sa prise et je fis de mon mieux pour l'enlever d'au-dessus de moi. Edward lutta pour regagner le contrôle et se battit pour me maintenir en-dessous de lui. « Laisse-moi partir, Edward. Je ne veux pas jouer avec toi », lui hurlais-je, commençant à fatiguer._

_Il n'abandonna pas et après quelques minutes, je reposais sur le dos, défaitiste. « Quoi qu'il arrive Bella, tu es à moi. Que ça te plaise ou non, nous serons ensemble pour toujours ». Vu son ton menaçant, j'acceptai le fait qu'Edward Cullen ferait partie de ma vie, même si je détestais me l'admettre. _

_Après cet incident et plein d'autres après, le seul lieu tranquille que je possédais était dans ma petite cabane dans l'arbre qui était tout au fond du jardin. Je restais là-bas pendant des heures je remontais l'échelle, ne laissant à Edward aucun moyen pour monter jusqu'à moi._

_Il m'a imploré, supplié de redescendre, mais je l'ignorais toujours. Un jour, après qu'il fut parti, j'entendis deux petites voix appeler mon nom d'en-bas , alors que je coiffais les cheveux de ma poupée Barbie Lily._

_Je reposai délicatement Lily avec les autres et rampai sur le ventre pour regarder sous la cabane. Mes yeux s'agrandirent quand je vis deux filles blondes juste en bas, me faisant des signes et m'appelant. « Bella, peut-on monter pour jouer ? » demanda la fille à la petite robe jaune. _

_Je n'ai jamais eu d'amies pour jouer avant et j'étais très excitée à l'idée que ces filles aient voulu jouer avec moi. Sans penser une seconde de plus, je jetai l'échelle et reculai pour leur permettre d'entrer. _

_Elles montèrent l'une après l'autre. La fille à la petite robe jaune me sourit et tendit sa petite main. « Salut, je m'appelle Tanya et voici ma sœur jumelle, Rosalie, mais tu peux l'appeler Rose ». Celle-ci sourit._

_Je regardai les deux filles et fus tout de suite en admiration devant elles. Les deux avaient des cheveux raides blonds, contrairement aux miens et ils étaient taillés jusqu'aux épaules. Elles avaient toutes les deux les mêmes traits délicats, exceptés leurs yeux. Rosalie avait de beaux yeux bleus, mais Tanya avait des yeux vert profond. _

_« Comment saviez-vous que j'étais là-haut ou même comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? » les questionnai-je, tout en serrant la main de Tanya._

_« Eh bien, c'est dur de ne pas savoir qui tu es ». Rosalie roula des yeux. « La seule chose que semble faire Edward, c'est de parler de toi ». Mes yeux s'agrandirent._

_« Vous connaissez Edward Cullen ? »_

_« Evidemment, c'est notre petit frère, idiote », rigola Tanya, soulevant une de mes poupées. Mon cœur s'accéléra. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il trouverait un moyen pour m'avoir, mais pourquoi cela devait être elles ? Je me dépêchai de remonter l'échelle, effrayée à l'idée qu'Edward ait pu se trouver en bas, attendant de pouvoir monter._

_Alors que je ramenais l'échelle, j'entendis une voix familière et intimidante. « Bella, laisse-moi y aller, je veux jouer aussi ! »_

_Les filles Cullen se moquèrent de leur frère. « Allez, jouons », pépia Rosalie, attrapant une poupée._

**Fin du Flashback**

Plus d'un accident s'est produit avec Edward Cullen. Soit il me plaquait au sol, soit il me harcelait pour que je joue avec lui. Il y eut d'autres fois où il m'a enfermé dans sa chambre, me menaçant de ne plus jamais me laisser repartir. Je m'étais promis à 14 ans de ne plus jamais revenir et j'étais ici, reprenant sans le vouloir les choses telles que je les avais laissées.

Je secouai la tête et frottai mes poignets ensemble. Si je voulais passer ce repas, je devais être sur mes gardes. Je commençai à me préparer avec réticence. Je pris ma trousse de toilette et me brossai les dents. Je me regardai dans la glace pour noter tous changements qui seraient survenus durant les trois dernières années.

Mes longs cheveux bruns cascadaient jusqu'à la taille, bouclés et torsadés. Ma peau pâle exposait mon rougissement naturel au niveau de mes pommettes. Mes yeux marron sombre étaient profonds, mais sans vie, alors qu'ils montraient mon agitation intérieure. Je mis un peu d'anti-cernes sous mes yeux pour cacher les cercles noirs. J'ai passé de nombreuses nuits sans sommeil, après avoir choisi de revenir ici.

Je retournai dans ma chambre et décidai de changer mes vêtements trempés de sueur. Je choisis une jupe rouge plissée à la coupe classique qui m'arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux et un mignon corset blanc.

« Prête pour y aller, Bells ? » demanda Charlie d'en bas.

« Ouai », m'écriai-je. J'attrapai ma veste. Charlie portait son pantalon noir habituel, mais avec une chemise blanche. Je levai un sourcil.

Charlie secoua la tête. « Esmée n'a pas aimé ça la dernière fois j'étais arrivé en uniforme », je hochai la tête, comprenant. Esmée avait toujours aimé que sa famille et ses invités soient habillés sur leur trente-et-un pour ses dîners. Je l'appris à 10 ans, mais pas de la manière la plus agréable.

Charlie et moi marchèrent en silence. J'étais contente qu'il ne jacasse pas comme Renée. J'avais besoin de ces 30 secondes pour calmer ma respiration avant que je mette à hyperventiler. Charlie appuya sur la sonnette d'entrée, tandis que je remuais et lissais ma jupe. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Esmée ouvrit la porte avec un sourire digne d'une personne ayant reçue un Oscar.

Esmée était un mélange de Marraine la bonne fée et Blanche Neige. Elle était certainement la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vue. Ses cheveux couleur caramel et ses yeux verts étaient exactement de la même couleur que ceux d'Edward. Les traits délicats d'Esmée étaient subtils et angéliques. « Bella, Charlie, c'est tellement bon de vous revoir », rigola-t-elle, m'enserrant dans ses bras.

J'étais un peu étonnée par son geste, bien qu'Esmée soit comme la mère que j'ai toujours voulue. Mais c'était toujours aussi choquant d'être traitée comme sa propre fille. « Regarde-moi comme tu as grandi, tu es si belle », s'extasia-t-elle, enlevant les cheveux de mon visage.

Je lui souris. « Merci, c'est bon aussi de te revoir ».

Esmée, se comportant comme la bonne hôtesse qu'elle était, nous invita à rentrer et prit nos vestes. « Charlie, Carlisle est dans le salon, si tu veux aller le trouver ».

La maison des Cullen était unique en son genre à Forks. L'intérieur donnerait du fil à retordre à n'importe quel architecte d'intérieur. Les murs étaient d'une couleur crème claire avec du parquet sombre au sol dans toutes les pièces. Les meubles blancs étaient soignés et délicats, le grand escalier était une œuvre d'art à lui tout seul. Esmée passa un bras autour mes épaules, se penchant pour pouvoir me murmurer à l'oreille. « Edward ne sait pas que tu es ici. Je voulais garder ça secret. Il va être tellement excité de te voir ce soir », cria-t-elle presque.

Moi, d'un autre côté, je grimaçai. Pourquoi tout le monde pensait-il donc à Edward et moi comme des amoureux d'enfance ? Il n'y avait absolument rien de mignon en ce qui concernait Edward.

Je voulus courir et me cacher loin, très loin de toutes les tortures qu'il avait en réserve.

Je n'eus pas la chance de déguerpir car à ce moment-là, Edward descendit les marches, une expression choquée au visage.

* Sorte de gros fauteuil dans lequel on peut s'allonger.

**Review ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède ni Twilight, ni cette fiction. Je la traduis simplement grâce à l'accord de son auteur Ode1990 ;)

**NDA : **Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté et je suis vraiment désolée ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, même si je suis un peu surprise et déçue que cette traduction connaisse aussi peu de succès...

Sur ce bonne lecture et JOYEUX NOEL à tous et à toutes !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le dîner**

**Chanson : {S.O.S (Anything but love) – Apocalytica}**

Je me sentais prise au piège; mes yeux étaient agrandis par la peur et j'étais trop pétrifiée pour faire le moindre mouvement. Je pouvais sentir la panique monter en moi, me compresser la poitrine, alors que les yeux verts de mon prédateur ne quittaient pas les miens. Mes jambes tremblaient, menaçant de se dérober, prêtes à lui montrer à quel point j'étais faible et vulnérable.

Edward resta à mi-chemin dans l'escalier policé, me dévorant des yeux.

Son incrédulité se transforma en pure euphorie et un sourire époustouflant apparut sur ses lèvres. Une bouffée de chaleur me monta au visage. C'était la seule personne qui m'ait déjà regardée aussi intensément et qui m'ait fait sentir si découverte et exposée.

Edward ne ressemblait en rien au garçon que je connus un jour, son visage poupin était devenu ferme et ciselé. Ses cheveux bronze désordonnés étaient maintenant encore plus chaotiques, s'échappant dans toutes les directions. Mais cela lui allait bien. Il était grand il faisait presque deux têtes de plus que mon mètre soixante, ce qui le rendait encore plus intimidant.

Le silence s'allongeait dans la pièce et le temps semblait s'être arrêté. J'étais incapable de sentir autre chose que les pulsations erratiques de mon cœur qui cognait sauvagement dans ma poitrine. L'expression d'Edward se changea lentement en pure adoration.

Il dévala les marches en un battement de cils. Je me préparai du mieux que je pus lorsqu'il sprinta de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ses longs bras m'enveloppèrent, me plaquant contre lui. Il plongea son visage dans mes cheveux et prit une profonde respiration, puis expira de plaisir.

Devant cette proximité, je sentis un nœud froid et dur s'installer au creux de mon estomac. Son étreinte possessive me fit faire un mouvement de recul. J'essayai de m'éloigner le plus loin possible. Mais mes bras étaient bloqués le long de mon corps, ne me donnant aucun avantage pour l'écarter de moi. Ma lutte ne passa pas inaperçue auprès d'Edward qui dut réaliser ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Sa poigne s'intensifia, me faisant crier de surprise. Edward l'ignora et me maintint contre son torse, ne me laissant aucune échappatoire. Mes pieds étaient suspendus à au moins vingt centimètres du sol.

Esmée était restée et regardait la scène « pleine de joie », les mains plaquées sur sa bouche par l'excitation. Mon corps se fit rigide dans ses bras, détestant chaque seconde passée dans son emprisonnement.

« Oh, tu m'as tellement manqué ! » grogna-t-il dans mon oreille. « Quand es-tu arrivée ici ? Comment se fait-il que personne ne m'ait prévenu que tu étais là ? » interrogea Edward, me jaugeant de ses yeux vert trèfle. Son sourire en coin s'agrandit sur son visage parfait pendant qu'il m'embrassait les joues et dans le cou.

Ses baisers ininterrompus firent battre mon cœur plus vite dans ma poitrine. Mes yeux se fermèrent involontairement et pendant une fraction de seconde, je m'autorisai à profiter de son étreinte chaleureuse.

Cependant, je sentis sa main dans mon dos descendre lentement jusqu'à atteindre mes fesses. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il essayait de me peloter devant sa mère. Je me réprimandai pour avoir pensé que cela aurait pu être une petite et innocente embrassade de bienvenue. J'étais tellement stupide de l'autoriser à me faire ressentir autre chose que de la répulsion pour lui.

Esmée gloussa face aux gestes d'Edward. « Je suis contente d'avoir pu te surprendre, fils ». Elle me fit un clin d'œil comme si nous faisions parties de ça toutes les deux. « Maintenant repose cette chère demoiselle », ordonna-t-elle.

Edward poussa un gémissement, mais fit ce qu'elle lui demanda. Il permit à mes pieds de retomber sur le sol, mais ne me permit pas de m'éloigner de lui de ne serait-ce quelques centimètres. Ses bras étaient fixés autour de ma taille. Il ne me donnait pas l'opportunité d'échapper à sa poigne. « Edward, peux-tu aller voir ce qui retient tes sœurs, s'il te plaît ? » demanda Esmée. Elle me tira par le coude, voulant que je la suive. Edward me lâche à contre-cœur et plaça un baiser tendre sur mon front.

« Je serai de retour dans un instant amour », murmura-t-il contre ma peau. Il se détacha avec un dernier regard intense, avant de remonter les escaliers.

J'étais toujours en état de choc tandis que mon sang recommençait lentement à circuler à travers mon corps. Je me massai les hanches et grimaçai lorsque je heurtai un endroit douloureux. Edward a toujours été trop agressif pour son propre bien. On aurait dit qu'à chaque fois qu'il était à moins de cent mètres de moi, il réussissait, en quelque sorte, à me laisser un bleu, comme un rappel du temps passé ensemble.

Esmée me guida jusqu'à la cuisine et commença à parler rapidement à propos d'Edward, pendant qu'elle mettait la dernière touche à l'immense festin qu'elle avait préparé. J'écoutais à moitié, tout en aidant à placer précisément chaque assiette sur la table en acajou. Esmée n'était pas seulement une perfectionniste par rapport aux tenues de tout le monde, elle l'était aussi pour ses dîners. Chaque assiette et chaque pièce de sa vaisselle avaient une place attitrée.

Même si j'étais plus grande, je me sentais toujours aussi intimidée. « Carlisle, chéri, le dîner est prêt », annonça Esmée, arrêtant sa propre conversation irritante sur son fils en or. Moins d'une minute plus tard, les deux hommes débarquèrent dans la pièce, accompagnés de deux belles femmes.

Celles-ci me regardèrent avec curiosité, cherchant un signe de familiarité. Moi, je les aurai reconnues n'importe où. Les jumelles Cullen étaient les mêmes qu'il y a trois ans, mais en plus belles et avec plus de courbes. Rosalie était plus délicate que Tanya elle était grande avec une aura autour d'elle qui me faisait reculer dans mon siège au premier regard.

Tanya n'avait rien à lui envier bien sûr elle était belle aussi à sa façon. Elle était petite, mais toujours plus grande que moi et plus fine comparée à Rosalie. Ses lèvres peintes en rouge formaient un sourire espiègle. Les deux filles avaient les cheveux blonds de Carlisle et son assurance. Seuls quelques traits d'Esmée pouvaient être reconnus à travers l'apparence glorieuse des filles – comme leurs lèvres et leur nez. Leurs yeux étaient ce qui rendait chacune d'entre elles unique. Rosalie avait des yeux bleu acier, alors que ceux de Tanya étaient vert sombre, tout comme son frère démoniaque.

« C'est bon de te revoir aussi, Carlisle ». Je souris, prenant un siège à côté de Charlie.

Au moment où je m'assis, Edward arriva tranquillement un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Il prit le siège à côté de moi au lieu de s'asseoir à la droite de son père. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Esmée pour voir si elle allait le réprimander pour avoir rompu l'harmonie de son dîner, mais son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir.

Le dîner se passa bien. Tout le monde bavardait gentiment et se rappelait du bon vieux temps. Quant à moi, j'étais assise silencieusement et appréciait le rôti d'Esmée, lorsque je sentis quelque chose de chaud sur ma jambe. Curieuse, je jetai un coup d'œil et fus mortifiée de voir les longs doigts d'Edward sur mon genou.

Je laissai tomber ma fourchette, la fracassant contre le service en porcelaine d'Esmée. Tout d'un coup, j'avais perdu mon appétit. Ceci était une de mes plus grandes craintes. Edward commença à masser ma peau nue avec le bout de ses doigts, faisant frissonner ma peau. Du coin de l'œil, je le vis se reculer dans son siège, se relaxant alors qu'il se joignait à la conversation.

Je me sentis inconfortable et exposée. Je veux dire, Charlie était là assis à côté de moi, rigolant à ce qu'avait dit Tanya. Il ne réalisait pas que sa fille était presque en train de se faire molester devant lui. J'essayai de contrôler ma respiration, mais une fois que ses doigts se mirent à glisser de plus en plus haut le long de ma cuisse, je ne tins plus.

Je me relevai d'un bond, renversant quasiment ma chaise au passage. Tous les yeux furent sur moi et je sentis mes joues rougir. « Désolé, toilettes », m'excusai-je, sortant avant de m'embarrasser davantage.

Au lieu d'aller aux toilettes près de la cuisine, je courus à l'étage jusqu'aux toilettes pour les invités, désirant mettre le plus de distance possible entre Edward et moi. Je verrouillai la porte derrière moi, m'assurant de ne pas être dérangée lorsque je m'écroulerai.

Mon cœur me martelait la poitrine et peu importe le nombre de fois où je me disais que j'étais en sécurité, je ne pouvais pas me calmer. J'arpentai la pièce de long en large, ignorant la fille hystérique dans le miroir. Elle était clairement nerveuse et ne savait pas comment faire pour se calmer.

C'était en train d'arriver une nouvelle fois. Je permettais à Edward de contrôler entièrement ma vie. Non, je ne pouvais pas pas cette fois. Je devais reprendre le contrôle cette fois-ci. Cela prit plusieurs minutes, mais je finis par me remettre. Je me lavai les mains à l'eau froide, me passant un rapide coup sur le visage et dans le cou. La sensation de fraîcheur apaisa ma peau chauffée suffisamment pour que je puisse remettre mon masque. Je finis par sortir de mon oasis temporaire.

Je retournai dans le couloir et remis en place mes cheveux. Je tirai sur ma jupe, souhaitant qu'elle puisse devenir plus longue magiquement. Je finis par abandonner et commençai à descendre les escaliers quand je sentis quelque chose s'envelopper autour de ma taille et me pousser de nouveau dans le couloir.

En un claquement de doigt, je me retrouvai le dos contre le mur avec les lèvres d'Edward sur les miennes. Dire que j'étais choquée, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire je ne pouvais pas penser à quoi que se soit de cohérent et ne pouvais pas non plus bouger une seule des cellules de mon corps pour protester. J'étais tellement terrifiée que je ne pouvais pas reprendre ma respiration. Non pas qu'Edward m'en ait donnée la chance.

Ses mains étaient brûlantes contre ma peau et elles m'envoyaient de terribles frissons à chacun de leurs contacts. Je finis par reprendre mes esprits et appuyai mes mains contre son torse, afin de le repousser.

Mais cela sembla seulement l'encourager et ses mains allèrent de mon dos à mes cheveux où elles s'emmêlèrent dans mes boucles brunes.

Les lèvres d'Edward étaient douces et humides. Ses baisers n'étaient pas baveux, simplement dominants. Il aurait pu bien embrasser s'il n'avait été aussi possessif dans son toucher.

Ses mains commencèrent à s'aventurer sur les contours de mon corps en me caressant gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ma taille.

Mes yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier à cause du manque d'air. Je me sentis prise de vertige. Il me mordit la lèvre inférieure pour faire bonne mesure, me faisant crier de surprise, puis il l'embrassa, me laissant l'opportunité de reprendre ma respiration.

Mes mains tombèrent mollement à mes côtés. Je voulais pleurer, lui crier dessus, faire quelque chose pour lui montrer qu'il ne pouvait pas me faire tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Je m'étais promis de ne plus tomber entre ses griffes et pourtant j'étais là, de nouveau dans la même position.

« Bella, regarde-moi », demanda Edward, haletant.

Je n'avais pas réalisé que mes yeux étaient fermés. Je les rouvris pour rencontrer ceux verts et plein de désir d'Edward. Il prit mon menton en coupe à l'aide de ses longs doigts pour que je ne regarde pas ailleurs.

« Tu es à moi. Si jamais j'entends que tu es partie une nouvelle fois, tu seras punie sévèrement. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

« Ed-Edward, tu ne peux pas m-me faire faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas. Je ne suis plus cet enfant que tu tyrannisais. Je suis une adulte maintenant et tu dois me traiter avec respect », m'exclamai-je, résistant obstinément à l'envie de taper du pied.

Edward fit un petit sourire et me regarda, coinçant mes yeux de son regard mortel.

« Tu veux que l'on parle de respect ? Tu n'as rien fait pour gagner le mien. Tu es une femme à présent, Bella. Tu n'es plus une enfant. Il est temps d'apprendre ta place dans cette relation. Et crois-moi, tu vas le faire. Donc arrête cette attitude », demanda-t-il. Il enleva ses mains et m'attrapa par le bras avec sa poigne vicieuse pour m'emmener en bas.

Je méprisais les conversations joyeuses de tout le monde, leurs petites plaisanteries et leurs visages souriant. Je fixais bêtement mes pieds, alors que Charlie disait au revoir. Je ne pouvais absolument pas oublier la façon dont Edward m'avait touchée.

Une partie de moi se sentait dégradée et violée par la manière dont ses mains avaient parcouru mon corps. L'autre partie se sentait appréciée et désirée par le seul garçon m'ayant déjà jeté un regard.

J'étais tellement confuse je ne savais plus comment ressentir. Je savais que si je m'autorisais à aimer Edward de la façon qu'il voulait, je ne serai plus moi. Je n'aurai de contrôle ni sur mon corps, ni sur mon esprit, ni sur mon cœur. Il s'emparerait entièrement de moi. La question qui m'avait envahie l'esprit était donc, le laisserai-je faire ?

Carlisle, Esmée et Edward restaient avec Charlie, tandis que Tanya et Rosalie m'arrachèrent de force des mains cupides d'Edward pour m'emmener au salon. Celui-ci était comme le reste de la maison, des couleurs douces et décontractées avec des sièges en cuir noir. « Bien, bien, en voilà une surprise ». Tanya fit un sourire en coin, ses yeux brillèrent avec la même lueur machiavélique qu'elle avait étant enfant. « Et moi qui pensais que tu avais fini par avoir le courage de quitter ma pathétique excuse de frère ».

« Oh, tais-toi, Tanya. Tu sais bien que Bella doit aimer Edward à un certain point, sinon elle ne serait pas ici. N'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit Rosalie dont les lèvres rouge rubis se tordirent en un sourire sournois.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit comme un poisson hors de l'eau. « Non, je veux dire, tu sais que je ne l'ai- ». Rosalie me coupa.

« Bon, alors pourquoi l'autorises-tu à être sur toi constamment ? » demanda-t-elle, mettant sa main sur sa hanche.

« Rose, tu sais bien qu'Edward n'accepte pas de réponses négatives. Ne te rappelles-tu pas la morsure d'amour que Bella a reçu à cause de ça ? » rigola Tanya, jetant un coup d'œil à mon poignet meurtri.

Instinctivement, j'attrapai mon poignet gauche et le couvris de ma main droite. Je supprimai un frisson de terreur au souvenir d'un autre jour horrible de mon enfance. Mon visage pâlit alors que je regardai la morsure en forme de croissant rose clair. C'était ma première marque permanente d'Edward.

**( Flashback : L'été de mes 11 ans )**

_J'avais gémis et supplié Renée de me laisser dans un camp de vacances au lieu de m'emmener chez Charlie, mais elle refusait en me disant que j'étais trop jeune pour être laissée seule quelque part._

_Donc bien sûr cette année, je n'avais pas essayé de la supplier, ni elle ni Charlie, pour me laisser rester en Californie. Je pris sur moi comme la grande fille que j'étais et préparais mes affaires pour Forks dans une petite valise sans rechigner. Quand Renée me déposa chez Charlie, mon estomac se contracta à l'idée de rencontrer à nouveau Edward._

_Mes yeux firent l'aller-retour entre la vieille maison de Charlie et celle des Cullen. _

_Comme Renée et Charlie parlaient de choses et d'autres, je fonçai vers la porte d'entrée._

_Je vis du coin de l'œil que le garçon aux cheveux bronze courait dans ma direction à travers son jardin. J'accélérai, rejoignant mon refuge à temps pour fermer la porte derrière moi et courus à l'étage. Je ne pris pas la peine de froncer le nez devant la couche de poussière couvrant toute la surface de ma chambre ou la couette jaunâtre se tenant toujours à moitié par terre comme la dernière fois que j'étais partie. Ma seule pensée fut de me cacher le plus vite possible._

_Charlie n'était pas une personne très rigoureuse en ménage. Bien sûr, les vêtements étaient lavés et la vaisselle toujours faite, mais c'était tout ce que Charlie savait faire. Je me faufilai sous le lit et repoussai la poussière entassée là. Puis, j'attendis silencieusement le démon aux cheveux bronze._

_Je restai allongée là, écoutant le bruit des pas et les rires de Renée et Charlie. J'étais quelque peu confuse, me demandant ce qui les avait fait passer d'une conversation civilisée à un échange de blagues. Oubliant mon précédent plan consistant à me cacher, je m'époussetai et descendis avec précaution._

_Je passai la tête dans le hall dans lequel mes parents se tenaient et aperçut nul autre qu'Edward Cullen lui-même. Je grimaçai. Ma maison était censée être le seul endroit où il n'était pas autorisé à entrer. Renée avait dû l'inviter. Charlie faisait de son mieux pour éviter mes compagnons de jeux._

_Avant d'avoir pu me glisser dans ma chambre, une paire d'yeux verts rencontra mes yeux marrons grand ouverts, envoyant un frisson familier le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Edward fit son fameux sourire en coin. « Bella », cria-t-il, se précipitant vers moi et m'enveloppant dans une étreinte à me casser les os. « Tu m'as manqué ». Mes yeux devinrent encore plus grands devant sa déclaration._

_Renée fit « ooh » et chuchota à Charlie « quel adorable garçon ». Charlie, de son côté, acquiesça et partit en direction de la cuisine pour son habituelle bière de l'après-midi. Renée nous sourit une dernière fois avant de suivre Charlie, me laissant seule avec le fils de Satan._

_Edward me pressa contre lui, avant de me libérer et de me prendre les mains dans les siennes. « Bella, j'ai dit que tu m'avais manqué », grogna-t-il entre ses dents, plissant ses yeux perçants._

_J'avalai la montée de bile dans ma gorge. « A moi aussi », couinai-je. Edward ne fut pas satisfait de ma réponse, il appuya donc sur mes mains et me pinça la peau en pressant mes doigts les uns contre les autres._

_« A moi aussi, quoi ? »_

_« Tu m'as manqué », dis-je, supprimant une grimace._

_La poigne d'Edward s'adoucit et son visage s'illumina de joie. « Viens. Je veux te montrer quelque chose ». Il sourit, me tirant vers la porte. La peur saisit mon cœur déjà malmené. _

_Je ne voulais aller nulle part avec ce garçon. Et voir ce qu'il m'avait préparé ne me disait rien non plus. Il n'y eut pas de discussion sur les tortures auxquelles il avait pensé pour moi cet été. Tout d'un coup je me figeai, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Face au brusque arrêt, les doigts d'Edward s'enfoncèrent dans ma chair. Je sifflai de douleur lorsque ses ongles labourèrent ma peau._

_Edward me regarda avec un regard confus. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il, ses sourcils bronze se soulevant en quête de réponse._

_Je me mordis la lèvre et essayai d'ignorer la légère piqûre qu'il infligeait à mon poignet pâle. Je réfléchissais le plus vite possible pour pouvoir lui trouver une sorte d'excuse car je voyais bien qu'il commençait à être en colère contre moi._

_Je dis donc la première chose qui me passa par l'esprit. « Je veux que nous restions un peu avec papa et maman, s'il te plaît. Je veux qu'ils te connaissent mieux ». Je voulais tellement me mordre la langue pour le mensonge qui venait d'en sortir. Je n'ai jamais été une bonne menteuse et j'étais effrayée à l'idée qu'Edward me le fasse remarquer. Il l'avait déjà fait et mon pied gauche en avait souffert les conséquences._

_J'avais les yeux rivés sur mes bottes, prétendant que l'idée de l'admettre me rendait timide. Mais lorsque je relevai les yeux dans ceux incroyablement verts d'Edward, je sus qu'il avait été convaincu par mon mensonge._

_Edward me sourit. « Tu veux dire à Renée et Charlie que je suis ton meilleur ami ? » demanda-t-il, presque avec espoir._

_Je hochai la tête contre mon gré et l'autorisai à me mener dans la cuisine démodée de Charlie. _

_Edward et moi nous glissèrent dans la pièce et regardèrent Charlie fixer Renée avec une regard éloquent, pendant qu'elle déblatérait sur le voyage qu'elle allait faire en Arizonie cet été. Je me sentis mal pour lui à la façon qu'il avait de boire chacun de ses mots. Je priai juste pour, qu'un jour, je puisse trouver un homme qui me regarderait avec le même amour et la même adoration que Charlie avec Renée._

_La pièce devint silencieuse lorsque mes parents découvrirent nos mains jointes. Je devins rouge pivoine face à l'attention que nous recevions. Edward leur sourit et balança nos mains entre nous._

_« Vous êtes vraiment adorables tous les deux. Pas vrai, Charlie ? » s'enquit Renée en remplissant deux tasses de café. _

_Charlie nous regarda d'un regard désapprobateur. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il dise à cet enfant pénible de dégager de sa petite fille, mais Charlie, restant fidèle à lui-même, prit une gorgée de café puis grommela : « Ecoute Renée, cela m'ennuie d'écourter ta visite, mais je dois retourner au commissariat. » Il souffla et partit laver sa tasse._

_Renée fit la moue, mais n'argumenta pas. « Très bien. C'était sympa de te revoir, Charlie. Edward, toi et Bella, amusez-vous bien et ne faites pas trop de bêtises. » Elle m'embrassa sur le front et murmura « au revoir », avant de s'en aller._

_Charlie la suivit, me criant derrière son épaule qu'il travaillerait tard me laissant seule avec un garçon qui avait hanté mes rêves, mes étés et ma vie. La maison était étrangement silencieuse et j'attendais la punition que je recevrai pour je ne sais quelle raison inventée par Edward. _

_Edward trouvait toujours une faute dans tout ce que je faisais et cela pouvait être la chose la plus stupide qui soit. Cela pouvait être parce que je ne jouais pas au jeu comme il le souhaitait, ou alors parce qu' il pensait qu'il était en droit de me dire ce que je pouvais faire ou non._

_Edward bougea, de façon à se mettre face à moi. Il se pencha vers moi et mes yeux s'agrandirent de peur lorsque je crus qu'il allait m'embrasser. Cependant, il me surprit en me murmurant lentement à l'oreille : « Je ne te quitterai jamais, Bella. Je serais toujours à toi et tu seras toujours à moi. » Cette fois-ci, il ne le dit pas de manière menaçante comme je m'y attendais. Ses mots ne paraissaient pas intimidants. Il se recula doucement pour me regarder dans les yeux et leur intensité aurait dû m'effrayer. Pourtant, il avait raison à propos d'une chose, que cela me plaise ou non. Edward ne me laissera jamais tranquille._

_Plus tard cette nuit-là, Tanya et Rosalie m'avaient invitée chez elles pour une de leurs pyjama-party. Nous étions dans la chambre de Tanya, rigolant sans aucune raison particulière. Les deux filles avaient grandi dans plus d'un aspect. Tanya et Rose avaient atteint la puberté. Elles paraissaient plus avoir seize ans que douze. _

_Après avoir fini la séance de maquillage, nous fîmes un cercle et commençâmes à parler garçons, shopping et amies/ennemies. Et par « nous », j'entends Tanya et Rose._

_« Woua, mon dieu. As-tu vu ses yeux, Rose ? Je veux dire qu'ils sont bleus, bleus. Pas bleus comme les tiens, mais plus violet-bleu. Euh, je ne peux simplement pas les décrire ». _

_Tanya se mit à rigoler, son dos tombant sur son lit._

_Rose roula des yeux et continua à peindre mes ongles rouge sang. Je n'étais pas habituée à une couleur aussi vive, surtout sur mes ongles. Renée ne m'a jamais autorisée à me peindre les ongles de pied dans des couleurs vives._

_« C'est bon pour toi, Bella, maintenant c'est mon tour. » Rose sourit en tenant ses ongles roses écaillés. « Je sais qu'ils ne ressemblent plus à rien. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de me les faire. »_

_Nous restâmes silencieuses pendant plusieurs minutes et quand Rose en eût fini avec ses ongles, Tanya prit sa place. « Vous savez, je n'aime vraiment pas toutes ses couleurs. Bella, peux-tu me faire une faveur et aller demander à maman si je peux lui emprunter son rose foncé, s'iiiiil te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle avec une petite moue, tout en battant des cils dans ma direction._

_Donc, faisant la bonne amie que j'étais, je laissai tomber sa nouvelle édition de Cosmo Girl, sortis de la pièce et descendis les escaliers._

_La maison des Cullen était quelque chose, ici, à Forks. L'extérieur est incroyable et n'importe qui tomberait sous le charme de cette maison en voyant l'intérieur. Les murs étaient d'une couleur crème assez pâle et tous les sols étaient en parquet sombre. Tous les sièges blancs étaient délicats et impeccables. La maison des Cullen semblait appartenir à un magasine 'Better Homes & Garden'._

_Je trouvai Esmée confortablement installée sur le canapé, inspectant son planning du jour tout en regardant ses shows télévisés quotidiens. « Madame Cullen ? » Esmée me sourit._

_« Bella, chérie, tu n'as pas à m'appeler comme ça, appelle moi plutôt Esmée. Dis-moi, que puis-je faire pour toi ? » demanda-t-elle en plaçant son agenda de côté afin de me donner toute son attention. _

_« Tanya voulait que je vous demande si elle pouvait vous emprunter votre vernis rose foncé », demandai-je timidement._

_« Très bien, laisse-moi aller le chercher. »_

_En attendant, je m'assis avec hésitation sur le canapé blanc, effrayée de réussir à le salir. Je jouais avec le bout de mes cheveux en regardant une biographie qu'Esmée devait être en train de regarder quand Edward arriva de nulle part et s'assit à côté de moi. Je pensais qu'en lui montrant que je l'avais vu, il me laisserait tranquille par la suite. Je tournai ma tête et souris un peu pour l'empêcher de gâcher une nouvelle nuit._

_Cela sembla lui plaire. Nous fûmes silencieux pendant une minute avant qu'Edward ne se décide à parler. « Est-ce que tu veux monter dans ma chambre pour jouer ? » La question était tellement innocente que cela m'envoya un frisson de peur._

_Je rencontrai ses yeux éblouissants. Ils étaient la seule chose que je trouvais remarquable chez ce garçon corrompu. « Je suis supposée passer la soirée avec tes sœurs. »_

_« Eh bien, elles ne doivent pas être intéressantes vu que tu es ici en bas toute seule. »_

_« Je suis simplement en train d'attendre Esmée qui est allée chercher le vernis à ongle pour Tanya », dis-je sur la défensive._

_Edward plissa des yeux et regarda mes ongles peints, avant de revenir à mon visage maquillé. Je vis sa mâchoire se tendre et ses narines s'agrandir. « Va l'enlever », ordonna-t-il sèchement._

_J'enfonçai les ongles dans les paumes de mes mains, cachant la preuve de ma première soirée pyjama. « Tu ne me trouves pas jolie ? » demandai-je, légèrement vexée pour une raison inconnue. Je savais que je n'aimais pas Edward, mais il restait un garçon. J'observai le vernis rouge éclatant qui me donnait l'impression d'être plus âgée et plus mature. Je songeai à l'ombre à paupière violet que Tanya m'avait appliquée sur les yeux pour aller avec le sien et qui m'avait fait penser, pour la première fois, que je pourrais appartenir à la même bande que celle des jumelles Cullen._

_« Bella, ce n'est pas sur le fait d'être jolie, tu es toujours belle. Tu n'as simplement pas besoin de tout ce-toutes ces choses moches que mes sœurs t'ont forcée à mettre », s'emporta Edward, son ton montant un peu plus à chaque mot._

_Je ne savais pas quoi dire. C'était comme un mélange d'insultes et de compliments. Je ne voulais pas ressembler aux jumelles Cullen, même si elles ressemblaient aux poupées Barbie avec lesquelles j'avais l'habitude de jouer. Je voulais juste me sentir bien._

_« Eh bien, moi ça me plaît, donc je le garde », lui répondis-je méchamment. Je me levai et m'avançai vers les escaliers. Seulement, j'aurais dû savoir que je ne pouvais pas m'en sortir comme ça et avant que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe, je me retrouvai couchée sur le dos._

_Ma respiration se bloqua sous le choc. Il était lourd et les os de ses genoux me rentraient dans les cuisses. Ses mains fines maintenaient mes bras au sol, ne me donnant aucune possibilité de m'en sortir. Peu importe le nombre de fois où Edward m'avait dominée, cela me terrifiait toujours autant. _

_« Tu ne me désobéis pas, Isabella. Comprends-tu ? Surtout lorsque tu es dans ma maison. » Puis il fit la chose la plus horrible qui soit, il mordit dans mon poignet gauche._

_Je criais et m'agitais dans tous les sens, mais il n'arrêta pas. Ses dents semblaient pénétrer ma chair comme si c'était du beurre. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur du sang alors que cela commençait à goutter sur le sol. Je tentai de toutes mes forces de l'enlever, mais sa poigne s'intensifiait à chacun de mes mouvements. Des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux et coulèrent le long de mes tempes. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de la douleur ou du sang, mais je commençai à me sentir nauséeuse._

_J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis des bruits de pas se précipiter vers nous. C'était Carlisle. Il courut dans notre direction avec un regard abattu sur son visage magnifique._

_« Edward Anthony Cullen ! Enlève-toi de Bella immédiatement ! »_

_Edward ne se leva pas tout de suite, mais quand Carlisle se mit à crier et à le tirer, il finit par obéir. _

_Quand Esmée revint dans la pièce, elle laissa tomber le vernis à ongle et courut réprimander Edward. Je restai là, pleurant et suffoquant. Je fermai mes yeux fermement pour éviter de voir les dégâts qui avaient été causés. Carlisle était furieux du comportement d'Edward._

_Après avoir demandé à celui-ci de remonter dans sa chambre, il se précipita vers moi pour essayer de me calmer et arrêter mon sang de couler. « Esmée, cesse de le réprimander et viens plutôt par ici pour m'aider avec Bella », demanda Carlisle, me soulevant du sol. « Je suis tellement désolé, Bella. Tout va bien maintenant. » Esmée tenta de me rassurer tout en dégageant les cheveux de mon visage._

_Mais cela ne sembla pas marcher. Comment une femme aussi bien qu'Esmée pouvait avoir un fils comme Edward ? Le Dr Cullen ne semblait être le genre d'homme à blesser qui que ce soit non plus. Donc comment cela se faisait-il que leur fils soit si agressif et brutal ? _

_Esmée était si désemparée et confuse, elle ne comprenait pas comment Edward avait pu blesser son meilleur ami jusqu'à la faire pleurer. Elle me fixait avec curiosité. Tout en balayant les larmes de mes joues, elle m'aida à me relever et m'emmena dans la cuisine pour me nettoyer. « Bella, chérie, peux-tu me dire pour quelle raison Edward s'est mis à te mordre ? »_

_Je voulais lui dire que ce n'était pas la première fois que son fils me blessait, mais une petite voix dans ma tête m'en empêcha. « Non », murmurais-je, plaçant mes cheveux fins derrière mon oreille. _

_Carlisle ne dit rien, il n'en avait pas besoin. La flamme dans ses yeux bleus avait parlé pour lui. Cela me rappela tellement le regard d'Edward que je fus terrifiée._

_Le Dr. Cullen était aussi beau que sa femme. Ses cheveux blonds étaient gominés en arrière et son visage fraîchement rasé lui donnaient l'air d'un mannequin Calvin Klein, comme un de ceux que j'avais vu dans un des magazines de Rose. Il devait faire près d'1,90 mètre et on voyait bien qu'il n'était pas un homme dont on pouvait se moquer facilement._

_« Ok, Bella, » souffla-t-il en m'asseyant sur un tabouret du bar. « Je vais regarder ta main, d'accord ? » Sans réfléchir, je la lui tendis. Ses mains pâles étaient longues et froides. « Ça n'a pas l'air beau du tout la morsure est déjà en train d'enfler. » Je pris une grande respiration et finis par jeter un œil à ma blessure. Les marques de dent d'Edward étaient nettes et profondes. Ses dents parfaites seraient à jamais un rappel de ma bravade. « Je suis vraiment désolé, Bella. Crois-moi, Edward sera puni pour cela. » Je ne dis rien je me contentai de hocher la tête, puis je le regardais me recoudre._

_Dr. Cullen finit en me faisant un bandage. Il me donna ensuite une dose de Tylenol avant de se retirer._

_Esmée continuait à me caresser les cheveux je finis par avoir assez de force et descendis du tabouret. « Esmée, est-ce que je peux retourner à la maison ? » demandai-je, en tentant d'empêcher d'autres larmes de couler. _

_Esmée acquiesça et emballa mes affaires, puis m'aida pour revenir chez Charlie._

_Charlie était furieux, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il dit à Esmée que je n'étais pas prête de revenir chez eux. Je pouvais dire que cela blessait Esmée, mais celle-ci accepta._

_Je ne vis plus Edward jusqu'à la fin de l'été. Le Dr. Cullen vint me voir chaque jour pour vérifier mes points de suture. _

_Charlie en voulait à Edward et exigea que Carlisle fasse plus attention au comportement de son fils._

_Mais peu importe le nombre de fois où Esmée et son mari demandèrent pardon, je ne sortis pas de la maison de tout l'été._

**Fin du Flashback**

Je traçais du bout des doigts la morsure rose pâle. « Ce n'est plus si moche que ça. Bien sûr, tu l'as gardera certainement toute ta vie. » Tanya haussa des épaules. « Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il voulait, pour te rappeler que tu lui appartiendras toujours. »

« Oh pitié Tanya, ne soit pas si mélodramatique. C'était un vulgaire jeu d'enfance. Ne le fait pas paraître pour autre chose, » s'indigna Rose, rejetant ses longs cheveux blonds derrière elle. Tanya leva les yeux au ciel. Elles se regardèrent ensuite, se défiant du regard.

Après une minute passée à se fixer intensément, elles cédèrent. « Bref, nous sommes contentes que tu sois de retour. Peut-être que Forks ne sera plus aussi minable maintenant que tu es ici, » plaisanta Tanya. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre elle.

Rose me fit un signe de tête et les deux filles partirent rejoindre leurs chambres. Je retournai au salon et trouvai Charlie en pleine conversation avec le reste des Cullen.

« Je comprends, fils, vraiment. Je sais que toi et Bella êtes très… », Charlie souffla, « proches, mais je la garde avec moi. Attends que vous ayez tous les deux finis le lycée. » Edward parut assez mécontent et passa sa main dans ses cheveux bronze.

« Vous devez réaliser aussi, Charlie, que j'aime Bella depuis mes huit ans. Je sais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle j'ai toujours été là pour elle. »

Le visage d'Edward ne montrait aucune émotion. Je regardai Esmée lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce qu'elle lui dit sembla le consoler. « Bien, » admit-il. Puis il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

C'était étrange comme il savait exactement où me trouver. Les yeux d'Edward avaient toujours été ce que je préférais chez lui. C'était vraiment cliché de dire ça, mais c'est ce que tout le monde pensait aussi. Je suppose que personne n'avait jamais rencontré le vrai Edward.

Je rejoignis Charlie et baissai les yeux, fixant mes pieds. Edward garda ses yeux sur moi. Je pouvais sentir que la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était de me prendre avec lui et s'enfuir.

Je vis les muscles de son bras tressaillir et ses poings se refermer. Esmée brisa la tension. « Je suis si contente que tu sois revenue Bella, » Esmée me serra contre elle. « Peut-être qu'Edward pourra enfin être heureux, » me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle retourna auprès de Carlisle, les yeux embués de larmes. « Je suis désolée. Mais je suis tellement contente que vous deux soyez de nouveau réunis. » Elle sourit, ses yeux humides fixés sur moi. « C'est dur à croire que tu aies grandi aussi vite. Je me rappelle encore d'Edward lorsqu'il était un garçon. Il dévalait les marches chaque matin. Il était déterminé à te voir Bella il voulait jouer avec toi avant que ses sœurs ne le fassent. » Elle rigola. « Quel garçon adorable », dit-elle avec tendresse, lui souriant.

Je le vois plutôt comme un garçon sadique. Est-ce qu'Esmée était au moins courant de ce dont son fils était capable ? Ne voyait-elle pas le regard sinistre d'Edward à chaque fois qu'il me regardait ? Edward me sourit et mis son bras sur mes épaules. « J'ai passé d'excellents moments, grâce à elle. » Edward rigola, puis me serra contre son torse et pressa un baiser sur mon front.

Au bout de trois heures, Charlie et moi retournâmes à la maison. Le trajet si fit silencieusement. J'étais heureuse que la pluie se soit calmée. La météo, ici, était un gros changement par rapport à l'Arizona. Cela m'a pris des années avant que je finisse par être habituée à la pluie. En Arizona, il tombait 25 cm d'eau par an.

J'espérais toujours que la pluie s'arrêterait jusqu'au lendemain matin pour que je puisse me reposer au moins quelques heures pendant la nuit.

Nous retirâmes nos vestes en silence. J'étais arrivée à la moitié des marches quand Charlie m'appela. « Bells », je me retournai et levai un sourcil, l'incitant à continuer. « Promets-moi simplement que tu feras attention, surtout lorsqu'il s'agira de prendre des décisions importantes. »

J'étais confuse, pourquoi sortait-il cela ? « Euh, bien sûr Papa. Hm, je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit. »

« Ok, 'nuit. »

Après une longue douche brûlante, je me mis sous la couette et laissai le sommeil m'emporter.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à le relire et le rerelire pour réussir à vous le traduire le mieux possible ;)**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire si des choses vous dérangent dans ma traduction, je serai ravie d'y remédier. Vous savez bien qu'on a toujours besoin d'un avis objectif...**

**Alors, review ou pas ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une traduction de ODE1990. Les personnages, eux, sont à .**

**NDA : **Waouh ! Cela fait super longtemps que je n'ai rien posté... GOMMENSAI !

En tous cas, je voudrais vous remercier pour votre soutien qui compte beaucoup pour moi ;)

Je voulais aussi vous dire que je prends toujours autant de plaisir à traduire cette fic, alors j'espère que l'auteur la continuera !

Ce chapitre est un peu spécial, car il s'agit du POV d'Edward. Il y a même un bonus à la fin ^^

Je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Récupérer ce qui est mien Chanson **

**(Saving Abel – Addicted) **

**POV d'Edward**

La magnifique silhouette de Bella traversa le jardin avec toute la grâce dont son petit corps était capable. Elle n'était pas une personne très gracieuse, mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas dans sa démarche, elle le compensait avec son charme. C'était une des nombreuses raisons qui m'attirait chez elle, tel un papillon de nuit à une flamme. Elle était ma lumière, ma seule raison de vivre dans ce trou infernal. Je sentais qu'elle était la seule personne à pouvoir m'aider à trouver un sens à ma vie catastrophique.

Je sentis une main apaisante se poser sur mon dos et je n'eus pas à regarder pour voir de qui il s'agissait. « Je la veux », dis-je dans un souffle. Je la regardai disparaître dans la modeste maisonnette, accompagnée de Charlie.

« Je sais, fils. » Maman me tapota l'épaule affectueusement. « Fais tout ce que tu penses nécessaire, je te suivrai. »

« Et Papa ? »

« Je peux m'occuper de lui », sourit-elle. « Concentre-toi uniquement sur Bella. »

J'acquiesçai, comprenant ce que j'avais à faire. Je ne pourrai pas gagner le cœur de celle que j'aimais en la courtisant simplement ou en lui sortant des phrases toutes faites. Ma Bella était une créature beaucoup plus complexe que toutes ces pathétiques traînées d'aujourd'hui.

Je ressentis une forte émotion à l'idée que Bella puisse m'appartenir complètement. Savoir qu'aucun autre homme ne pourra jamais avoir ce qui est à moi. Mes mains se mirent à trembler sous l'anticipation de ne former qu'un avec Bella.

Nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis des années et elle s'était épanouie en une déesse. Cela m'a donné du temps pour préparer notre futur.

J'ai passé la plupart de mes journées à m'entraîner pour devenir l'homme que Grand-père Masen voulait que je sois. Il était un homme strict; il aimait contrôler. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle Papa avait décidé de quitter notre grande famille de Chicago. Grand-père aimait s'assurer que la famille savait qui était le chef.

Je me souviens que lorsque j'étais petit, j'étais très excité par le fait que Grand-père Masen m'ait choisi, parmi tous mes cousins, pour m'apprendre à devenir un Masen. Il disait que c'était crucial que je devienne un homme comme lui. A seulement trois ans, je ne comprenais pas à quel point ces leçons étaient importantes. Etant un enfant, seul jouer m'intéresser, mais un rapide coup sec de sa ceinture me fit comprendre qu'il n'était ni acceptable de s'amuser, ni de pleurer.

Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas que sa ceinture qu'il utilisait pour me forcer à me soumettre, il utilisait à peu près tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

**Flashback (3 ans)**

_Maman me prit la main pour me guider le long du grand couloir du manoir Masen. Je détestais cette maison, à la fois sombre et froide. Les murs étaient recouverts de peintures à l'huile de mes ancêtres qui me regardaient avec désapprobation. « Arrête de traîner des pieds Edward, ton grand-père est déjà impatient de nous voir. » Je fis la moue._

_Je ne voulais pas le voir, il était toujours trop bruyant. Il buvait sans arrêt et fumait plus que Thomas le train._

_Quand nous arrivâmes finalement au bout de ce couloir interminable, Maman s'arrêta quelques pas avant la porte en bois. Confus, je la regardai, lui serrant un peu plus la main. « Vas-y », m'empressa-t-elle en retirant sa main de la mienne. _

_Je déglutis bruyamment, refusant d'être le bébé pleurnicheur dont se moquaient mes sœurs. Mes jambes me semblaient lourdes. De mes mains moites, j'attrapai la poignée froide en cuivre._

_J'ouvris lentement la porte et passai timidement la tête pour jeter un œil au salon luxueux. Le vieux sol en bois était recouvert par un opulent tapis rouge et or. Un bureau impressionnant et très ancien trônait au milieu de la pièce et derrière celui-ci, se trouvait un grand fauteuil en cuir. Les rangées de livres sur les murs donnaient un air raffiné à la pièce._

_« Edward, assis-toi mon garçon. Nous avons beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui », expliqua Grand-père. Son verre de whiskey préféré à la main, il ne quittait pas la fenêtre du regard. Je hochai la tête et m'approchai doucement, avant de m'asseoir en face de son bureau. _

_Je le fixais, le regardant boire avec des gorgées mesurées. Il se portait bien pour un homme venant de célébrer son 56__e__ anniversaire quelques mois auparavant. Ses cheveux autrefois brun foncé étaient maintenant blancs comme neige. Son visage harmonieux s'était ridé après tant d'années de travail acharné. Il était distingué et sage._

_« Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ? » m'interrogea Grand-père, en contemplant le liquide qui restait dans son verre._

_« Non, monsieur », répondis-je d'une voix tremblante._

_« Tu n'es pas encore un homme, Edward, mais avec du temps et de l'autorité, tu apprendras vite. Je n'aurais pas de patience pour des gémissements ou des pleurs. Je ferai ce que je jugerai bon de faire, même s'il faut pour cela me comporter comme un salopard. » Il croisa mon regard avec la même couleur intense que celle dont j'avais héritée._

_Je me sentis vulnérable sous son regard scrutateur. Mon premier reflex était de me rouler en boule, mais je savais que si le faisais, il ferait en sorte qu'il s'agisse de mon dernier acte de lâcheté._

_Les heures passaient et je commençais à ne plus faire attention à son discours interminable sur ce que devrait être un homme. Je m'ennuyais et je voulais rentrer à la maison. Je commençais donc à balancer mes jambes en repensant aux legos que j'avais construits le matin même. _

_Je sentis quelque chose de lourd sur ma tête. Avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, les mains de Grand-père m'extirpèrent du siège. Il agrippa le haut de ma tête, me tenant par les racines et me suspendant au-dessus du vide. Je criai d'agonie et essayai de me libérer. La poigne de Grand-père ne diminua pas. Au contraire, sa colère augmenta. Avant que je ne puisse protester, je me sentis projeté à travers la pièce contre un mur et ma tête heurta l'une des étagères avec un craquement alarmant._

_Je ressentis plus de peur que de mal. Grand-père s'avança jusqu'à moi et enleva sa ceinture noire vernie. Il me surplombait avec un regard plein de rage. « Je vais t'apprendre à ne plus me manquer de respect. » Je n'eus pas le temps de me protéger de sa lanière en cuir. Elle me frappa le dos d'un coup sec._

_« Ne pleure pas garçon, ou je vais te donner une réelle raison de le faire. » Il continua à me battre, encore et encore. A chaque coup, je retenais mon souffle et enfonçais les ongles dans l'ancien tapis. Finalement, il arrêta. « Du respect. C'est ce que tu me dois. Je ne tolèrerai pas tes plaintes ou ta déloyauté. Me suis-je fait comprendre ? »_

_J'acquiesçai vivement. « Oui, monsieur. Oui, monsieur. Cela ne recommencera pas. »_

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Papa ne devait pas savoir à propos de mon apprentissage privé auprès de Grand-père. Ma mère dû jurer à Grand-père, sur sa vie et celle de ses enfants, de le laisser s'occuper de moi. Ce qu'elle fit de bon cœur, sans même sourciller. Son désir de voir son père s'appuyer sur elle pour me former selon les principes familiaux lui fit accepter avec enthousiasme.

Mes leçons continuèrent jusqu'à ce que mon père reçoive une offre dans un hôpital à Forks. Au début, je m'y opposais, je ne voulais pas quitter la seule vie que je connaissais. Mais tout changea lorsque je vis Bella pour la première fois.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je voyais. Existait-elle réellement ? Ou était-ce une hallucination ?

Son visage était entouré de longs cheveux chocolats qui retombaient en forme de boucles dans son dos. Ses yeux avaient la même couleur que sa belle chevelure.

Lorsqu'elle cligna des yeux, ses longs cils effleurèrent sa peau de porcelaine rougissante.

Tous les muscles de mon corps étaient immobiles, alors que je fixais cet ange couvert de boue. Sa jupe bleu marine contrastait avec son sublime visage.

J'étais en avance de trois ans par rapport à un CE1* et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas trouver de meilleurs adjectifs pour décrire sa beauté. Je souris au souvenir de l'expression de surprise qui apparut sur son visage lorsque je lui demandai de jouer avec moi.

Le fait de penser à elle me rappela une autre leçon avec Grand-père Masen.

**Flashback (Eté de mes 5 ans)**

_Comme ma première leçon fut décevante, Grand-père jugea bon de me faire commencer chaque leçon par rappeler ma désobéissance du premier jour. Je devais donc rester debout dans un coin de son bureau pendant deux heures et réciter encore et encore la même phrase : « sans loyauté, il n'y a pas de respect et sans respect, tu es inférieur ». Lorsqu'il jugeait que j'avais enfin compris l'idée, il m'autorisait à commencer mon entraînement habituel._

_La loyauté était la règle numéro un dans notre famille. Grand-père me fit prouver ma loyauté envers lui au moins une fois par semaine. J'espionnais pour lui des membres de la famille et je punissais ceux qui l'avaient trompé. Pendant l'année de mes six ans, j'ai aidé à battre très violemment mon oncle qui s'était associé avec ceux que mon grand-père appelait des « étrangers »._

_Grand-père ne parlait jamais des affaires que faisait la famille, je devais gagner ce droit. Personne ne savait quel genre d'affaires il dirigeait. Seuls quelques membres privilégiés de la famille s'étaient montrés digne de pouvoir l'aider à les diriger. _

_Je me rappelle du regard de mon oncle gisant à mes pieds. Je regardais Grand-père le battre à vif avec une cravache. Je désirais tellement fermer les yeux et le supplier de me laisser partir, mais j'étais trop choqué et trop faible pour protester._

_Il y avait trop de sang et des morceaux de peau volaient de tous les côtés. Ma chemise blanche tout juste repassée était couverte de rouge, le sang témoignant de la trahison de mon oncle. A chaque coup sur son dos, Grand-père lui demandait si sa pute en valait la peine. Après d'innombrables lacérations, Grand-père se retourna vers moi._

_« Que cela te serve de leçon, Edward. Je ne te le dirai qu'une seule fois, alors écoute-moi attentivement. » Son regard fixait le mien effrayé. « Si tu ne peux pas être fidèle à la femme dont tu dis être amoureux, alors tu ne peux pas l'être pour moi non plus. Je n'ai aucune patience pour ceux qui préfèrent s'amuser avec des femmes plutôt que d'accomplir le travail que je leur ai assigné », cracha-t-il en s'approchant lentement de moi. Il plaqua ses mains recouvertes de sang sur mes épaules._

_J'acquiesçai, incapable de répondre autrement. « Si tu choisis la fille capable de répondre à tous tes besoins, tu n'as aucune raison de gâcher cela pour une quelconque salope, qui utiliserait certainement la moindre information qu'elle possède sur toi pour détruire la réputation des Masen. Tu n'as qu'une chance, ne la gaspille pas. »_

_Il me tapota le dos et retourna à son bureau pour se verser un verre. L'oncle Randall était resté par terre, pleurant comme un gosse. La panique m'étreignit l'estomac. Je ne pouvais pas décevoir ma famille et devenir cet homme pissant le sang sur le tapis hors de prix de Grand-père. A ce moment-là, la première pensée me traversant l'esprit fut de renoncer totalement aux filles. Sans fille, pas de problèmes._

**_Fin du Flashback_**

Bien sûr, tout cela changea lorsqu'une fille aux yeux marrons fit basculer ma vie, sans même sans rendre compte.

Maman était retournée dans la maison, me laissant seul avec mes pensées. Je regardai la lumière jaune émanant de la fenêtre de Bella. Je franchis le jardin sans même réfléchir, ne quittant pas des yeux la fragile silhouette derrière la fenêtre.

Je grimpai l'arbre de la maison des Swan, maintenant familier, jusqu'à l'extérieur de la chambre de Bella. Personne n'était au courant de ma petite cachette. Pas même la fille qui avait capturé mon attention il y a dix ans. La première fois que j'ai découvert une ouverture dans la vie privée d'Isabella fut la première nuit de notre rencontre. Je suis resté perché pendant des heures sur cette branche devant sa chambre, à regarder chacun de ses mouvements.

Enfant, j'étais surtout intéressé par trouver de nouvelles façons de jouer avec Bella, mais quand j'ai commencé à grandir, j'ai trouvé plus intéressant de regarder son corps qui prenait petit à petit des formes, plutôt que de l'observer jouer avec ses poupées.

Bella était au-dessus de la perfection. Le contraste entre sa peau de porcelaine et ses rougissements était merveilleux. A chaque fois que ses lèvres pleines souriaient, ses yeux couleur café pétillaient.

Ma gorge s'asséchait à chacun de ses mouvements. Ses courbes délicates étaient toutes là où il le fallait. Ma main me démangea d'aller vérifier leur douceur par moi-même.

Je grognai lorsque je la vis émerger de la salle de bain, portant une fine chemise de nuit blanche arrivant bien au-dessus du genou. Exposant sa poitrine développée et ses bras fins, elle écarta ses cheveux soyeux de son visage en forme de cœur et les plaça dans son dos, dévoilant son cou fin.

Je faillis perdre tout contrôle quand elle se glissa dans le lit en mettant sa poitrine en évidence. Mes mains s'agrippèrent désespérément à la fenêtre pour éviter de révéler ma présence à la déesse qui venait de plonger dans sa couette et réajuster son oreiller.

Je m'humidifiai les lèvres ; il était temps de récupérer ce qui m'appartenait.

* * *

**Questions de lectrices et Réponses de Ode1990**

**- Comment Edward et Bella sont-ils supposés être un couple heureux si Bella est effrayée par Edward ?**

Et bien, il va falloir qu'il y ait un grand changement dans l'histoire, mais comment Bella fera-t-elle pour tomber amoureuse d'Edward ? ou même simplement lui pardonner ? Bella aura peur de lui pendant un moment, elle ne sait pas comment ne pas l'être. Au fur et à mesure, elle finira par découvrir que c'est inutile et qu'elle doit uniquement être triste pour ce qui est arrivé à Edward et qui a fait de lui ce qu'il est devenu. Cela lui prendra du temps pour être confortable en sa présence, mais ils vont finir par résoudre leurs problèmes passés et présents, afin de se créer un futur.

**- S'agira-t-il d'un fin heureuse ? **

Oui, comme pour toutes mes histoires.

-** Si son père est médecin, n'aurait-il pas dû repérer les signes de maladie mentale ?**

Carlisle n'est pas au courant de ce qu'il se passe. Il rentre chez lui, embrasse sa femme et pars ensuite dans son bureau. Il n'en ressort que pour voir ses enfants au moment du dîner. Il sait que les choses ne sont pas normales, mais il est plus facile de prétendre que tout va bien plutôt que de reconnaître qu'il y a des problèmes.

**- Y a-t-il une part d'Edward capable d'aimer réellement ? Son « état » est-il irréversible ? **

Ce qu'Edward ressent pour Bella est vraiment de l'amour, il ne sait simplement pas comment le montrer sans se comporter certaines fois comme un monstre. Ses parents ne montrent aucun signe d'affection l'un envers l'autre. Ses sœurs vivent dans leur propre bulle. Il ne lui reste donc que son grand-père qui est loin d'être le meilleur exemple. Il ne sait pas à quoi ressemble une relation normale.

**- J'ai lu une histoire ressemblant à celle-ci où Edward souffrait d'une tumeur et sa famille le savait…**

Comme tu viens de le lire quelques minutes plus tôt, Edward n'a pas de tumeur au cerveau ou de maladie mentale. Son problème est uniquement psychologique, à cause des abus physiques qu'il a reçus de la part de tout le monde : ses parents ne s'intéressent qu'à leur propre personne et le négligent, tandis que son grand-père le blesse physiquement. Il me fait vraiment de la peine, c'est simplement un petit garçon perdu.

**- Comment Charlie et Carlisle ne peuvent-ils pas se rendre compte du comportement d'Edward ?**

Charlie sait qu'il se passe quelque chose, mais il ne sait pas quoi. Il est absent la plupart du temps, donc il ne voit pas ce qu'Edward fait à Bella. De plus, Bella ne va certainement pas le lui dire. Quant à Carlisle, il est constamment au travail. Esmée doit donc s'occuper de trois adolescent hormonaux et elle fait partie des parents qui ne s'occupent pas de ce que font leurs enfants.

**- Bella va-t-elle un jour se sortir de cette situation ? **

Oui et non. C'est assez difficile de répondre, je ne veux trop en révéler. Je dirai qu'elle s'échappera une fois d'Edward. C'est la seule chose que je veux bien divulguer.

**- Bella va-t-elle lui succomber facilement ?**

Non, elle ne le comprend pas et pour l'instant, elle ne cherche pas à le faire. Il arrivera un moment où elle acceptera ses baisers et ce genre de choses, mais l'aimer est une toute autre histoire.

**- Des personnages comme Alice, Jasper et Emmett vont-ils apparaître au cours de l'histoire ?**

Oui, bien qu'il faut que je vous prévienne qu'Alice et Jasper ne vont être ceux qu'ils sont habituellement. Jasper va plutôt être un monstre, comme Edward. Ils sont meilleur ami, donc certains traits d'Edward ont déteints sur Jasper. Quant à Alice, elle n'est pas la surexcitée, accro du shopping comme nous la connaissons. Elle n'aime pas Jasper et fait de son mieux pour le pousser à bout. Je n'ai pas encore trop travailler sur Emmett, mais il ne tardera pas à faire son apparition.

* * *

* Edward est en deuxième année, ce qui équivaut ici au CE1.

Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plus !

Si vous avez des questions à poser à l'auteur, n'hésitez pas à les écrire. Je lui demanderai pour vous ;)

J'aimerais bien aussi savoir ce que vous pensez d'Edward ^^

Mata !


End file.
